Not Good Enough
by ILoveBigTimeRush
Summary: Set during Big Time Audition. Though Gustavo had gave in and was letting all them go to Hollywood and become a band it still doesn't escape James's mind that he wanted Kendall instead of him. Was he not good enough? Can Kendall convince his friend that he is good enough? (Kendall, James Bromance)


**Summary: Set during Big Time Audition. Though Gustavo had gave in and was letting all them go to Hollywood and become a band it still doesn't escape James's mind that he wanted Kendall instead of him. **

They had just finished convincing their parents to let them go to Hollywood.

It had taken the combined efforts of all four of them plus Mrs. Knight and Katie to convince The Garcia's, Mitchel's and Mrs. Diamond to allow the boys to move to Hollywood with Kendall and his family.

They were now sitting in the living room and talking out the details of what was going to happen in the next few days. Kendall, Carlos and Logan were in kitchen talking to each other about their dreams and what was going to happen in La.

It was through out this whole conversation that James had blanked. He was barley paying attention. All he could think about was the fact that this was supposed to his shot. His. It was his dreams not his friends. Not Kendall's.

He loved his friends more then anyone or anything in the world but it wasn't fair! Why did Gustavo pick Kendall? He doesn't even want this! So why should they get to live his dream? He just didn't see the fairness in this.

It's all Gustavo's fault. Gustavo Roque the person who said he had no talent and wanted Kendall instead. He wanted Kendall not him. James's anger boiled as he thought of the record producer and Kendall. He shouldn't be angry at his best friend but he just couldn't help it.

He clutched his fist tight underneath the table his anger getting even worse.

"Excuse me" James announced standing up from the table and going out the kitchen's sliding door and heading out to Kendall and Katie's swing set.

Kendall watched as his friend leave. He looked over at Logan and Carlos who were to busy talking to notice James leaving. Kendall had been worried about his friend ever since the audition.

He knew James didn't handle rejection well. It probably sucks to hear from someone who you looked up to that you have no talent.

Then it must be worse when you hear him want your best friend who has never even considered your dream in the slightest.

"I'll be right back" Kendall said to Carlos and Logan. Who nodded and went back to talking.

Kendall exited the kitchen and headed over to the swing set. James sat on one of the swings just staring at his feet.

"Hey" Kendall said sitting next to James on the other swing.

James barley looked up from the spot on the ground he was staring at.

"Hey" he mumbled.

"You okay?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" James said.

"I thought you'd be more excited your going to Hollywood this is your dream" Kendall said.

"Well...things change" James said with a shrug.

"Jay" Kendall said.

"What?" James asked.

"Do you hate me?" Kendall asked.

James's head snapped up in surprise. That was a question he never thought he'd hear out of Kendall's mouth.

"Hate you? Why would you think that?" James asked.

"Well I...I stole your dream...I mean your the one that should be going to Hollywood not Me" Kendall said.

"Kendall" James sighed. "Look, maybe I'm a little upset but I could never hate you" James said.

"If that's true then why do I feel like you do?" Kendall asked. "You haven't spoken to me since Gustavo had agreed that we all go to Hollywood" Kendall said.

"I'm sorry" James said. He felt so bad for making his friend feel bad for a good thing that's happening. "I'm sorry I'm making you feel that way I really didn't mean to I just...it's hard you know?" James said.

Kendall nodded.

"This is always been my dream and I finally get my chance and they don't even want me. They want you! My best friend! It's just not fair! It's supposed to be me why not me?" James said his voice quivering. He blinked to keep tears from falling. Failing at this he buried his head in his hands.

"Jay" Kendall whispered putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Am I not good enough? Am I really that bad? Do I not have the talent to make it?" James asked through tears.

"James. Hey look at me" Kendall said. James reluctantly did so.

"Don't you ever think that your not good enough or that you don't have talent because it's not true" Kendall said.

"But Gustavo said..." James said.

"Who cares what Gustavo said!" Kendall said.

"Everyone in the music industry cares what he thinks" James said.

"He's an ass and he doesn't know talent because if he did he would have chosen you so don't put yourself down like that" Kendall said.

"I just feel so stupid" James said.

"Well don't. Because whatever Gustavo said is wrong" Kendall said. "Your amazing and your going to go to La and prove Gustavo wrong" Kendall said.

James nodded. "Thanks Ken" James said hugging his friend.

"Of course Jay" Kendall said.

James pulled away and sniffled wiping his eyes. "You know your a great friend you know that?" James said.

"I know" Kendall said with a smile the two boys laughed.

"Hey" Logan said walking out with Carlos right next to him. "Everything okay out here?" he asked.

"We're good" James and Kendall said in unison.

"You guys ready to come inside?" Logan asked.

"The parents want to talk to us" Carlos said.

"You ready?" Kendall asked James.

"I'm Ready" James said.

"Let's go" Kendall said the four friends walked into the house getting ready for the journey of a life time.


End file.
